


HORIZONTE DE EVENTOS (EVENT HORIZON)

by enteselene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dissociation, Gen, Memory Loss, POV Mary Winchester, Psychological Horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enteselene/pseuds/enteselene
Summary: Resumen:Amara dijo: "me diste lo que más necesitaba. Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti." Amara, quien se define como la ausencia vacía, recreó la vida. Sale tan bien como cabía esperar.Notas:Para Alma, que dijo: "¿Amara realmente devolvió Mary a la vida? Eso no puede salir bien."Notas de la traductora:Nada es mío, salvo los errores de traducción. Las imágenes de la portada tampoco las he dibujado yo, son solo cosas que encontré en internet y que he puesto juntas. Traducido con permiso de deadlybride, que no solo es una escritora alucinante, sino que además demuestra que el terror de calidad no necesita rezumar sangre o gore para quitar el sueño, y que además ha sido absolutamente encantadora conmigo ♥Su original está aquí:https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792996
Kudos: 9





	HORIZONTE DE EVENTOS (EVENT HORIZON)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [event horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792996) by [deadlybride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlybride/pseuds/deadlybride). 



Después del rescate, después de la sangre, los cardenales y las lágrimas, los hombres que dicen ser sus hijos llevan a Mary a un lugar que llaman el búnker.

Está cerca de casa, al menos. El norte del centro de Kansas en otoño… no le es desconocido, pero sin embargo es extraño. Dean la conduce a las profundidades sin luz con una combinación de orgullo y vergüenza. Bajando las escaleras detrás de ellos, Sam y Castiel se mantienen callados.

—Sé que esto no es… dijiste que no querías esto para nosotros, —dice Dean. Está parado en los escalones que llevan a lo que parece ser una especie de biblioteca—. Pero nos fue bien. ¿Mamá? Nos fue bien.

No tiene ninguna duda. Apoya las palmas de las manos en la brillante superficie de lo que Dean llama la _mesa de guerra_ , siente el zumbido de la electricidad en sus huesos. Está segura de que les fue bien. ¿Qué otra cosa puede pensar? No notaría la diferencia.

Después de un minuto de silencio, Castiel ( _un ángel, le han dicho… relajados, distraídos, lanzando la palabra como si no fuera un milagro_ ) se aclara la garganta.

—Debería irme. Todavía queda el asunto de…

—Cas, —dice Dean. Ella no tiene que mirar hacia arriba para saber que están intercambiando una mirada significativa. Todavía la están ocultando cosas. Como si fuera demasiado frágil para asimilar todo de una vez.

Hay una pausa. Castiel aparece a su lado y ella trata de mantenerse inmutable. Fue una aguda cazadora durante cinco años; no tiene miedo al poder. Lo mira directamente a sus azules, azules ojos.

—Mary Winchester, —dice él, con esa voz profunda como una mina—. Ha sido un gran honor.

Ella le deja sostener su mano entre sus frías y secas palmas. Trata de no sentir su escrutinio como una violación.

Se va abruptamente, después de eso. Dean dice:

—Lo siento, suele hacer eso.

Tiene que creer en la palabra de Dean. Tiene que creer un montón de lo que dice Dean, últimamente. Tiene que creerle cuando dice, _ya sabes, nos hemos visto antes._

Ella no lo recuerda. Él dice:

—Justo antes de que Samuel… quiero decir, antes de que tu padre muriera. Te hice una visita. ¿Te acuerdas?

Recuerda la boca de papá en la suya, la lengua resbaladiza contra sus dientes apretados. La sangre escurriéndose de su estómago bajo sus manos. No recuerda a un extraño de ojos verdes, y ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Sus padres estaban muertos y John estaba muerto… y entonces no lo estaba. Es más que suficiente para que cualquiera tenga que lidiar con ello, o eso cree.

—¿Mamá?

Están sentados en la biblioteca, alrededor de una de las encantadoras mesas de caoba. La habitación está llena de luz ámbar. Sam y Dean se sientan frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. Siempre están mirando. Como si fuera a desaparecer si parpadean.

Dean dice: "¿Mamá?"

Ella sacude la cabeza. Sonríe a… a _Dean_. Sí, eso es. Este es su hijo, y su pequeño (o no tan pequeño) hermano a su lado. La están mirando, con la expresión franca, anhelando… algo. Ella duda de que tenga lo que sea que están buscando, pero lo hará lo mejor que pueda.

Cuando estaban en el coche de John, Dean le dijo que era el año 2016. Que cumplió treinta y siete años este año. Es mayor que ella cuando murió ( _cuando el hombre de los ojos amarillos le desgarró el estómago, la aplastó contra el techo para que pudiera mirar, los ojos de su bebé abiertos de par en par y fijos en ella cuando empezaron las llamas_ ). Qué raro es, que sea tan mayor.

Dean la conduce por los pasillos iluminados, pasando puerta tras puerta. Es como un laberinto. Dean le dice:

—Te pondré en mi cuarto por ahora, ¿vale? Buscaremos algo mejor para ti, pero, ah, estos chiflados de Letras no tenían exactamente en mente buenas habitaciones de invitados cuando excavaron.

Abre una puerta que es igual a las demás, hace un gran gesto para que ella lo preceda. "Mi habitación", dice él, detrás de ella, y ella se queda parada en medio, mirando alrededor. Él dice algo, algo sobre… discos, o algo así, pero ella está confusa. Esta no puede ser la habitación de Dean. La cama es demasiado grande. Hay pistolas, cuchillos y espadas en las paredes. No hay ningún tren. No hay pequeños coches de plástico. Se sienta en el borde del colchón y se hunde misteriosamente bajo su peso.

—Cómodo, ¿verdad? —dice Dean, sonriendo de modo alentador, y por tanto ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Echa de menos la dura resistencia de los muelles. Se siente desligada.

La deja allí, dice que debería descansar si quiere. Le va a hacer unos huevos. Su bebé, su pequeño ángel alborotador de pelo dorado, le va a hacer unos huevos. Siente que podría vomitar, e intenta estabilizarse. Respira larga y profundamente el aire inmóvil y polvoriento. Puede encargarse de esto.

Dean quiere saber sobre su familia. Conoció a su padre, aunque la explicación de cómo lo conoció es extraña. Quiere saber sobre su madre, la mujer por la que le puso el nombre.

—Parecía una… bueno, era una mujer muy agradable, —dice Dean—. Cuando la conocí, quiero decir.

Su madre era cazadora. Ella lo sabe, pero no lo siente. No siente el espacio vacío en su pecho que recuerda, de antes, cuando pensaba en que su madre estaba muerta, en que nunca sostendría a sus nietos. Cuando intenta recordar, ahora, es una neblina oscura. Hay una sensación de… pelo largo y oscuro. Un vestido negro, seda ondeando en un viento que no se percibe. Huesos demasiado afilados en una cara demasiado afilada. Éxtasis.

—Era fuerte, —dice. Parece adecuado—. Más fuerte que nadie —Sí—.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Dean se eleva.

—Apuesto a que sí —dice.

Sam le trae una caja. De madera, vieja.

—Nosotros… conseguimos esto de casa. De la vieja casa, quiero decir.

Él y Dean le muestran fotos. John. Un extraño con una gorra de béisbol. Dos chicos. Tiene que confiar en que los hombres que le muestran las fotos son los niños de las fotografías. Los rostros cambian demasiado, hay saltos de tiempo entre cada toma. Sin saber nada del tiempo entre medias, ¿cómo se supone que puede saber que su bebé se ha convertido en ese niño de ojos entornados, en ese solemne adolescente, en este enorme y cuidadoso extraño?

—Nosotros… mmm. Nos mudábamos mucho, —dice Sam. Dean le echa una mirada de reojo, pero no añade nada.

Hay fotografías más recientes, menos rozadas por los bordes. Sam señala a la gente en ellas. Una chica pelirroja. Un chico vietnamita. Un hombre negro que parece furioso porque le están tomando una foto. Una mujer mayor de pelo oscuro con una chica rubia bajo el brazo, ambas sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara. Sam cuenta cuidadosas versiones de sus historias, Dean interviene de vez en cuando, pero ella se da cuenta sin necesidad de que se lo digan de que están todos muertos. Sam los mantiene vivos en esta caja. Un ataúd de recuerdos, guardado bajo tierra en un búnker. Tiene sentido. Si no arden, si no se convierten en seguras cenizas y humo, entonces los muertos deberían enterrarse.

La cama es demasiado blanda. Se amolda extrañamente alrededor de su cuerpo, mantiene su calor de forma poco natural. Parpadea en la gris oscuridad. Dean le enseñó el tocadiscos, le ofreció su selección de vinilos con algo así como orgullo. Ella no tuvo corazón para decirle que nunca le había gustado mucho Led Zeppelin. Esa era la música de John. No va a escucharla ahora que se ha desaparecido.

Se queda allí tendida, en el silencio. Escucha el aire seco que pasa por sus fosas nasales. Imagina que le llena los pulmones, imagina el crujido cuando sus costillas se expanden. Si cierra los ojos, puede oír el latido de su corazón, bombeando sangre por sus venas. Sus labios se separan, pegajosos. El aire raspa en su garganta.

Hace frío aquí abajo. Se taparía con las mantas, pero la hacen sentir… claustrofóbica. Bajo toneladas de hormigón y tierra, sin ventanas, ya es bastante malo sin añadir una capa más. Una oleada de piel de gallina se desliza sobre sus brazos desnudos, extendiéndose por su vientre y sus pechos, el vello de punta. La necesidad de temblar se estremece bajo su piel. Ella se mantiene quieta. Parpadea al techo. No ha dormido. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero si cierra los ojos todo lo que ve es oscuridad. Necesita quedarse aquí, con sus hijos. Ellos la necesitan. Está oscuro aquí abajo, y tendrán miedo cuando se despierten.

No recuerda nada de estar muerta. Cuando lo piensa, cuando intenta recordar, su mente le devuelve una inmensidad infinita de espacio oscuro vacío. Ausencia. Igualmente podría intentar visualizar dónde estaba antes de nacer. En cierto modo, piensa, es el mismo espacio. Una negrura liminal. Una transición entre ser y no ser.

Recuerda morir. La sangre. El hombre de ojos amarillos. Su bebé, el hermano pequeño de Dean, indefenso en la cuna debajo de ella. Recuerda cuando comenzaron las llamas, al principio bajo su piel y luego hirviendo hacia afuera, la forma en que el oxígeno se quemó en sus pulmones. John llevándose al bebé. Luego, en el último momento, antes de que el techo se derrumbara: una figura oscura, un rostro afilado y encantador inclinado hacia ella. Una amplia sonrisa, brillando a la luz del fuego.

No recuerda lo que se dijo. No recuerda lo que pasó después. Era oscuridad.

—¿Mamá?

Está extendiendo la masa sobre la encimera de la cocina. Tararea.

—Mamá, son como… las tres de la mañana. ¿Estás bien?

A Dean le gustan las tartas, recuerda. Perfecto, frágil Dean, aferrándose a su pierna y sonriendo, coqueto, diciendo _¿me das un poco, mami?_ Todavía no, piensa. No hasta que esté acabada.

A John se le atascan canciones en la cabeza, todo el tiempo. _¡Siempre es la misma línea!_ dice, y cuando ella no le hace caso él se la canta hasta que ella empieza a tirarle cosas para que se calle. No lo entiende, mucho. Para ella normalmente es una frase al azar, de un libro, o una película, o un programa de televisión. Se le mete en la cabeza y no desaparece hasta que puede oírla de nuevo, de verdad, y exorcizarla. _Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti_. Sigue escuchando eso. No puede ubicar la voz, pero es familiar. La recuerda a…

Una gran mano se posa en su hombro.

—Mamá.

Se sobresalta, deja caer el rodillo. Cuando se da la vuelta hay un hombre parado detrás de ella, con las manos en alto.

—Lo siento, lo siento, —dice, con los ojos muy abiertos—. No quería asustarte.

Ella respira.

—¿Mamá?

_Mamá_. Ese es su nombre. La identifica. No es una persona, sino un objeto, una función, un peldaño al final de generaciones. El final de un camino a través del tiempo. Conduce a dos hijos.

—¿Puedes oírme? Mamá, —esto del extraño alto y de ojos tiernos, tan cuidadoso con la forma en que habla. Extiende una gran mano de largos dedos, envolviéndola vacilantemente alrededor de su hombro. Ella mira su mano, bronceada y oscura contra su camisón blanco. Ella lo mira de nuevo. Él frunce el ceño—. Mamá, soy Sam.

Sam. Sammy. Ocho libras, dos onzas. Nació a las 3:02 de la madrugada. El reloj de la pared detrás de él marca las 3:03. Dean ha tenido un hermano pequeño durante todo un minuto. Sonríe, no la importa que se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas. Su bebé. Sam.

—Sam, —suspira, y se levanta de puntillas para abrazarlo. Rodea con la mano su nuca, bajo la sedosa capa de su cabello—. Cariño. Me alegro tanto de verte.

Él se estremece. Rodea su espalda cuidadosamente con los brazos. Se pregunta si le gusta la tarta. Está haciendo una para Dean, pero está segura de que la compartirá. Es un buen chico.

Los chicos están en la biblioteca, sentados en una de las mesas con las cabezas muy juntas. Están hablando de algo, en voz baja. A ella no le importa. Es bueno que sean amigos. Es bueno que estén unidos. Ella siempre deseó una familia unida. Sabe que ella fue un "accidente", como solían decir _(¿todavía dicen eso? ¿alguien tiene algo que no quiera en esta nueva y extraña era?_ ), aun así, sus padres estaban unidos, con lazos de acero, manteniéndola cerca en la cuna de sus brazos. Cuando formó una familia, siempre esperó que estuviera tan unida como en la que creció. No hay nada más importante que la familia. Nada va antes que eso.

Está sentada en la mesa de guerra. El mapa del mundo está iluminado desde dentro. Hay tantos lugares, piensa. Lugares a los que nunca irá. John ha estado en muchos más, pero no le gusta hablar de eso. Ella no lo culpa. A ella no le gusta hablar del hedor cuando un cuerpo se quema, la forma en que le hace sentir hambre y asco al mismo tiempo. No habla del sabor de la boca de su padre. Él cree que ella reacciona exageradamente cuando le dan un huevo podrido y vomita en el fregadero. Durante un tiempo, pudo culpar a las náuseas matinales.

—Hey, ¿mamá?

Parpadea. Cuando levanta la mirada, Dean está ahí parado. Es más alto de lo que ella esperaba. 

—¿Sí, cariño?, —dice ella, después de unos segundos.

Dean hace una pausa, mira hacia abajo, pero no antes de que ella pueda pillar la pequeña sonrisa en su boca. Tan dulce, piensa ella. Su pequeño niño de miel.

—Dean, —ese… ese es Sam, de pie detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Parece desdichado.

Dean sigue mirando hacia abajo, pero su sonrisa se ha ido. Asiente con la cabeza, sólo un pequeño movimiento, pero no dice nada.

Ese pequeño fragmento de frase flota en su cabeza. _Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti._ Desearía poder recordar de qué se trata. La está volviendo loca.

Sam se acerca al lado de su hermano, aparentemente cansado de esperar. Impaciente, piensa ella. Igual que su padre.

—Mamá, nos preguntábamos, mmm. ¿Qué recuerdas?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta.

Dean se frota la parte posterior del cuello con una mano. Comparte una mirada con Sam.

—De, ah. Como, antes. Antes de que te encontrara, en el bosque. ¿Te acuerdas de algo?

De aprender a desarmar y limpiar una escopeta. Perder su virginidad en un pellizco de incómodo dolor en su noche de bodas. El resbaladizo y sangriento triunfo del último empujón, seguido del grito de un bebé en una soleada sala de maternidad. Dar un golpecito una bombilla en un oscuro pasillo, observando somnolienta la luz parpadeante. Oscuridad.

—¿Niebla, tal vez? —es Sam, otra vez. Dean tiene las manos apoyadas en el respaldo de una silla, parece que están aguantando todo su peso. Sam, mirándola, se encoge de hombros. Extiende sus manos vacías en el aire—. ¿Un humo oscuro? ¿Algo?

Un humo negro. Ella arquea las cejas.

—¿En serio? No soy un civil. He visto más que mi cuota de demonios, chicos. Lo sabéis mejor que nadie.

Sam se estremece, por alguna razón. Dean se incorpora mientras Sam retrocede, alejándose. Como contrapesos, piensa. Tira y afloja. Eso es bueno. Todo necesita equilibrio.

Dean se aclara la garganta.

—Lo sabemos, mamá. Es sólo que… han pasado un montón de cosas raras, en el último par de años. Mucho más raras que simplemente demonios. Sólo estamos… tratando de averiguar qué está pasando.

Como cazadores. U Hombres de Letras, tal vez, si eso es lo que son ahora. Ella sonríe.

—Lo entiendo, cariño.

—¿Sí? —dice. Parece… esperanzado, casi.

Se pone de pie, le pone la mano en la mejilla. Sus párpados aletean. Tras él, la expresión de Sam es tensa, incierta.

—Sí, —dice ella—. Pero tu padre volverá a casa, pronto. No lo molestemos con estas cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Está en la cocina, amasando hojaldre. Es quebradizo, difícil de trabajar. Debería haber añadido más mantequilla.

Antes, se paró en uno de los largos pasillos blancos, con la espalda contra la pared, y escuchó a los chicos hablar.

_Tío, de ninguna manera. / No lo sé, Dean. Sólo… algo va mal. Está empeorando. / Sam… / ¡A mí tampoco me gusta! Pero tienes que considerar la posibilidad. / ¿Qué? Es nuestra_ madre _, Sam. / Y yo soy tu hermano, y me pasó a mí. / ¿Qué quieres decir? / No es como si las almas… vinieran dadas automáticamente para el viaje. Ya lo sabemos. / …Simplemente no tiene sentido. No se está… volviendo loca, no está matando gente, o rompiendo cosas o… ¡o lo que sea! ¡No lo sé! Pero no es lo mismo. / Lo sé. Lo sé, créeme. Pero algo… no está bien. Tenemos que preguntarle a Cas. Tenemos que estar seguros. ¿Quién sabe lo que hizo Amara?_

Salpica unas gotas de agua helada sobre la masa extendida. La aplana. Tararea.

Mientras los chicos duermen, ella camina por los pasillos. Se asoma a las habitaciones. Almacén, garaje, campo de tiro. Habitación vacía tras habitación vacía. Es una madriguera, aquí abajo. Podría perderse un cuerpo. Mira a Sam dormir en su pequeña habitación. Ve a Dean dormir en un catre estrecho, encajado entre cajas de archivo y polvo. Recorre con los dedos esposas de hierro hechizadas. Mira una mancha en el suelo de cemento… sangre, supone. Las luces parpadean en los pasillos cuando vaga por ellos. Lleva su camisón, aunque nunca está segura de cuándo es de noche. Podría igualmente ser de noche todo el tiempo. No sabe cuándo vio el sol por última vez.

Supone que eso la habría puesto nerviosa, antes de morir. Habría salido como fuera de este lugar, se habría sentido famélica sin la posibilidad de sentir la luz en la cara.

No lo necesita, ahora. No necesita dormir. Está alerta, y aquí, y lista para proteger y cuidar de Dean. Dean y Sam. Más fuerte que cuando permitió que un hombre de ojos amarillos le abriera el estómago e infectara a su bebé y pusiera en marcha los engranajes de un apocalipsis. Era una buena cazadora, hace mucho tiempo. Puede serlo mejor.

Se sienta en la mesa de la cocina. Hace frío. Se frota las manos. Es tan silencioso que el roce de sus palmas, piel seca sobre piel seca, es estruendoso. Debería levantarse. Debería cocinar algo. Los chicos se despertarán en unas horas. Tendrán hambre.

Esa frase da vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. _Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti_. Casi puede ver la forma de la boca que lo dice. Cuando cierra los ojos, está oscuro.

Está cortando finas rebanadas de jamón, haciendo sándwiches. Le gusta esta cocina. No es precisamente alegre, pero es muy limpia, y los cuchillos están muy afilados.

—¿Mamá?

—Hola, cariño —contesta, mirando hacia arriba y, como pasa cada vez, la cara de Dean se relaja en una sonrisa, aunque sea breve. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa. Vuelve a rebanar.

—No tienes que guisar para nosotros todo el rato, ¿sabes?, —dice, después de unos segundos—. Deberías descansar. Tengo la sensación de que siempre estás en pie.

—No seas tonto —extiende la mayonesa uniformemente sobre las rebanadas de pan que ha extendido. A Dean le gustan sus sándwiches de una manera en particular. Ella lo sabe—. Estoy aquí para cuidar de mis hijos. Esto no es nada.

Jamón, queso. Pepinillos. Dean respira profundamente, lo deja salir.

—No es nada, —dice, en voz baja.

Lo sienta en la mesa frente al plato, empieza a fregar la vajilla.

—Ya que estás aquí, cariño, quería hablarte de algo —el agua está muy caliente. Hunde sus manos en ella y se siente esterilizada—. Sé que tú y Sam estáis preocupados por mí.

Hay un pequeño golpe, desde detrás de ella.

—No es…

—Está bien, —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sois cazadores. Si los muertos empiezan a caminar, te preocupas un poco. Lo comprendo.

Enjuaga el cuchillo. Observa el chorro de agua caliente que escurre por él. Dean está callado. Se da la vuelta, se seca las manos, y él está sentado muy quieto en la mesa, con un sándwich a medio comer delante de él.

—Oí a Sam hablando con tu amigo Castiel por teléfono, antes, —dice. Dean se estremece—. No creo que sea necesario. No quisiera distraerlo a él, o a ti.

Dean se remueve en la silla. Mira hacia abajo a la mesa. Frunce el ceño.

—Mamá…

—No veo qué podría hacer un ángel, —dice. Cruza las manos delante de ella. Siente su piel caliente. Las luces están parpadeando, por alguna razón. Un mal cableado, tal vez—. Me encuentro bien. Sólo estoy aquí para ayudarte, cariño.

Ahora Dean no está sonriendo.

—Sé que lo estás, —dice. Se mueve en el sitio otra vez. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos—. Mamá, ¿estás haciendo tú esto?

—Haciendo qué, cariño, —dice—. No te has terminado tu sándwich.

Él tiene las palmas de las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, respira profundamente. Sus ojos son tan encantadores, piensa ella. Grandes y verdes y de largas pestañas. Como los suyos.

—Sam estuvo al teléfono mucho tiempo, —dice—. No sé de qué pudo haber estado hablando con Castiel.

—Mamá, —dice Dean. Traga saliva—. Mamá, no puedo moverme. Quiero ponerme de pie.

—No lo sé, —dice, moviendo la cabeza. Dean la está mirando fijamente—. Cariño, no has terminado tu comida.

Necesita comer. Sus pómulos se ven afilados en su cara, su mandíbula una línea dura y limpia. Se parece a su madre. A saber qué pasó con su suave y tierno niño—. Necesitas comer, cielo, —dice, y la mano de Dean se mueve dando espasmos hacia el sándwich y se lo lleva a la boca. Le da un mordisco. Mastica. Cierra los ojos, aprieta fuerte los párpados, como si estuviera bueno.

Bien, piensa ella, y vuelve al fregadero. Sabe cómo cuidar de sus hijos. Es fuerte. Como su madre. Hará lo mejor para ellos; les dará lo que más necesitan. _Yo quería hacer lo mismo por ti_. Es una prerrogativa de las madres.

Castiel la encuentra en la cocina.

Está sosteniendo una taza de café entre las manos, sentada en la mesa. Desde aquí puede ver todas las entradas. Dean está durmiendo en el catre del pequeño almacén. Sam está durmiendo en su dura cama. Sabe que están durmiendo, porque ella quería que lo hicieran. Son buenos chicos. Las tartas están en el horno. Van a salir muy buenas.

Castiel se sienta frente a ella. Cruza sus manos sobre la mesa igual que ella. Se miran el uno al otro.

—No detecté que algo anduviera mal cuando salvamos a Sam, —dice, finalmente.

—Eso es porque no había nada mal, —dice ella. Sonríe—. Mis hijos están nerviosos por nada.

Castiel frunce el ceño.

—Tus hijos son muchas cosas, pero innecesariamente paranoicos no es una de ellas.

La mira de arriba a abajo. Sus ojos son muy azules… penetrantes, piensa ella. Es una invasión. Se le pone la piel de gallina bajo los dedos intrusivos de su poder sobre su piel. Eso no… esto no tenía que pasar. Se siente casi mareada. Las luces son demasiado brillantes.

—Sam cree que te trajeron de vuelta sin tu alma, —dice, después de un momento—. Quería que te examinara. Preferiría hacerlo con tu permiso —ella parpadea y él se encoge de hombros—. Dean no me agradecería que causara dolor a su madre innecesariamente, pero haré lo que sea necesario para mantenerlos a salvo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo.

Mantenerlos a salvo. Eso es lo que necesitan… estar a salvo y ser felices. Ella lo sabe, en lo más profundo, en sus cimientos. Sus impulsos entran en conflicto, por un momento, hasta que dice:

—Está bien —oye su propia voz a lo lejos—. Examíname.

Él la ofrece una cuchara de madera para morder. Ella lo hace, desconcertada. Él se sube la manga de su gabardina, meticulosamente, y luego ella observa como sus dedos se hunden en su tripa. Justo donde el hombre de ojos amarillos le abrió el vientre, supone.

Las luces de la cocina se atenúan. Una bombilla estalla en una lluvia de chispas. El toque de luz dentro de ella quema, la gracia parpadea brillante en las comisuras de sus ojos, pero no duele. Castiel la está mirando fijamente, con su mano metida hasta la muñeca en su estómago.

Ella deja caer la cuchara.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunta. Le silban los oídos, un zumbido agudo.

Castiel está sudando. A la altura de su muñeca, el remolino de luz cegadora se está apagando, un pulso de no-luz elevándose, trenzándose a través de la luz y empujándola hacia atrás. Ella busca sus ojos. Ondas negras, un vacío hecho sólido, sus bordes empujando hacia adelante y enormes. Un espacio donde la luz podría desaparecer. Castiel respira profundamente y retira la mano. El agujero en ella tarda un momento en cerrarse.

—Y bien, —dice ella. Castiel tropieza apartándose de la mesa, se levanta bruscamente con la espalda contra la isla—. ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

Ella se pone de pie y él extiende una mano hacia delante, la gracia reuniéndose en la palma de su mano y detrás de sus ojos.

—No eres… no eres una de las creaciones de mi Padre, —dice. Su voz vibra a través del metal y la piedra, resonando extrañamente con el silbido en sus oídos.

Ella frunce el ceño y abre la boca, pero antes de poder decir algo la luz que se acumula en él estalla hacia delante, pulsando dentro de ella con una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Duele como hizo arder… devorador, en lo más profundo de su interior, donde debería ser fuerte. Algo se estrella contra el suelo y se rompe. Cierra fuerte sus ojos, incluso cuando está llena de dolor, alcanza el vacío y piensa _, soy la creación de mi madre_ , y entonces… 

—¿Mamá?

Abre los ojos. Le hace daño la luz y parpadea, pone una mano delante de su cara.

Dos hombres están parados allí, mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dice uno.

Tiene los ojos verdes. Son preciosos. Ella dice:

—Estoy haciendo una tarta.

El más alto se pone una mano sobre la boca. Dice, a través de sus dedos:

—Mamá, estás sangrando.

Ella mira. Su palma, su palma izquierda, está dividida en dos con rojo. No recuerda cómo ha pasado… pero entonces, sí. Lo sabe. Tuvo que hacer un dibujo. Así, cuando un hombre de ojos azules apareció ensangrentado y humeando en la puerta, cuando trató de correr por los pasillos para conseguir ayuda, ella pudo presionar su palma roja contra el dibujo rojo y él se desapareció. Tenía que irse. No recuerda por qué era importante.

El chico de los ojos verdes está envolviendo su palma en una tela blanca. Sus ojos están húmedos. Sabe que debería sentir lástima por eso, que le debiera doler el pecho, pero no es así. No lo es, y no sabe por qué.

—Quiero hacer lo mismo por ti, —dice. El chico de ojos verdes se sobresalta, apartando bruscamente sus manos de las de ella. Está oscuro, pero ella puede ver que está asustado—. Sigo pensando eso. Que quiero… quiero hacer lo mismo por ti. No sé de dónde viene.

El alto está apoyado en los estantes junto a la puerta. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos. Ella le sonríe, trata de tranquilizarlo.

—Sigo pensándolo. Todo el tiempo. Pero no puedo recordar dónde lo he oído.

La habitación está llena de cristales rotos, metal medio derretido, destrozos y ruina y humo. Siente su piel caliente, quemada.

El vendaje de su mano está sólo a medio hacer. Ella lo enrolla, lentamente, alrededor de la palma de su mano. Observa cómo el rojo se filtra a través de la tela blanca.

—Quería que fueras feliz, —dice—. Eso es todo lo que quería. Darte lo que más necesitabas.

Las luces están parpadeando. Ella recuerda: un pasillo oscuro. Tarde por la noche. Estaba cansada. La bombilla parpadeó y ella golpeó el vidrio. No estaba pensando.

—¿Mamá?

No sabe cuál de los dos lo dice. Están juntos, ahora. Dos chicos altos, hombro con hombro. No se parecen mucho, excepto porque sus expresiones son iguales. Está muy oscuro. Le duele la mano.

—He hecho tarta —dice.

Desea que su madre estuviera aquí. Se imagina, por un segundo… una amplia sonrisa, ojos oscuros y sabios. Una niebla creciente y ondulante, lo suficientemente espesa como para ahogar a una persona.

—He hecho tarta, —dice. Los chicos respiran con dificultad, sus caras están húmedas. Su visión se vuelve borrosa—. Creo que se puede estar quemando.

Cierra los ojos y siente el bostezo de la nada dentro de ella, el vacío ausente de la oscuridad.

_Mamá_ , escucha.

Un chico está arrodillado delante de ella. Apretando sus manos. Sus ojos están húmedos. Verdes. Como los de ella, cree.

—Mi pequeño ángel, —dice, distante. El chico más alto sostiene una hoja brillante. Destella plateada en la luz parpadeante.

Ella exhala. La luz se extingue y está oscuro. Le duele. Hay voces maldiciendo, un estruendo de metal sobre metal, manos empujándola. Quiere que se vayan.

Ahora está tranquilo. Está oscuro. Inspira. Huele a humo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Si te ha gustado no dudes en decirlo. Si tienes sugerencias (constructivas) sobre la traducción me encantaría oírlas. Los kudos/comentarios en la página del/la autor@ hacen que se anime a escribir, aquí hacen que yo me anime a traducir :)
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> EnTeSelene


End file.
